Namesake
by Tail Ring
Summary: Pseudonyms are commonly used within the courier business. Each psyeudonym reflecting one's personality, style and interest. Kora becomes curious as to why her boss's pseudonym is Bedlam...One-shot.


_Seems like I'm on a one-shot role here! Well, with a friend of mine deleting their stories, that is. You know who you are. This one-shot is very, __**very**__ loosely related to 'More to Loogie than Laughs', one of my Get Ed fanfictions._

The Pseudonym

Kora had always wondered why her boss's pseudonym was Bedlam. Like all courier companies, the employer's and employee's had to have pseudonyms or nicknames to avoid identity theft and other such legal matters.

However her boss's one struck a chord inside her. Anthony's pseudonym was pretty obvious and reflected his style-Ol'Skool. Kora decided to run a search on Bedlam's name.

Kora scanned over the many articles on 'bedlam', all was linked to her boss and his profession; no definition or origin. Suddenly something caught her eye; it was a website that specialized in information long forgotten by the modern world. There the title was in bold: _Bedlam Royal Hospital, the world's first Insane Asylum_.

Kora then downloaded the information into her memory.

_Bethlem Royal Hospital (also spelled Bethelem) was an insane asylum established in 1247. At first it was for religious reasons and practices. However when King Edward the III reigned Britain it was turned into an asylum. Bethlem Royal Hospital was then dubbed 'bedlam' a word meaning uproar and confusion. This was because of the screams, rumours and usual confusion that happened within the hospital. It was also something that sufferers of mental illness a many, displayed symptoms of._

Kora stopped right there. Her boss chose a pseudonym after an _insane asylum?_ She felt the urge to go up and ask him why he had chosen such a name. Kora, for the first time, had felt curious.

'_Is this why humans continue to thrive and communicate with each other? Because they are curious about one another?'_ Kora thought to herself. Bedlam entered the room. Kora had felt a sudden surge within herself, the surge of curiosity. She could hold it in no longer, the feeling was too much. She needed to know this instant.

"Why did you name yourself after a lunatic's asylum?" She asked her frightening boss.

"What?" Bedlam said as he turned to face her.

"The name Bedlam was used to describe the world's first insane asylum" Kora said as the information popped up onto the large screen. Such behaviour from Kora was unusual, excess curiosity had taken over her logical thinking.

"Are you suggesting that I am _insane_ Kora?" Bedlam asked, anger rising within his voice. Kora did not mean for that, Bedlam had taken the question the wrong way. She now realised her mistake. She could not do anything about the situation now, if she abruptly stopped Bedlam would be less angry but nonetheless suspicious and would consider her untrustworthy.

"N-no Sir, I am just asking as to why you chose such a name for yourself" Kora said her demanding tone now softened.

Bedlam paused; he collected his composure and placed his hands behind his back as he stood straight. He felt pressured; the atmosphere within the room grew suddenly heavy. Bedlam had never felt like this before. He knew it was a position he enjoyed putting his enemies through, one of pressure, interrogation and threat. Bedlam now knew why many of his enemies, when pressured like he was now, would stand there silent and confused.

"Bedlam, definition, uproar and confusion both symptoms found in the patients at the hospital" Kora said stoically.

"Kora, do not bombard me with such meaningless, babble!" Bedlam shouted suddenly. Kora kept her original stoic state.

"Do you _want_ me to delete you?" He contradicted once more. Kora did not reply and Bedlam turned away and headed for the door. Bedlam knew he could not delete her because he relied on her for a thing too many. Threats would, hopefully, make Kora think _thrice_ before contradicting him again. Bedlam exited the room.

'_My question, has been answered'_ Kora thought to herself as she smiled inwardly.

~XxX~

'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back'

Eugene O'Neill

~XxX~

_Okay so this is my first time writing about such a genre. I know it is short but there is not much to write, it is under the mystery category after all. Another idea I had very recently about two characters that could be delved into very deeply. I do apologise if there is any OOC-ness. Oh yeah and I do study about insane asylums, I have an intense interest in them._

_Reviews, opinions and constructive criticism are always greatly appreciated._

_Get Ed is copyright to Andy Knight. _


End file.
